Little Sister Lucy
by yugiohhellno
Summary: After finding Natsu in bed with another girl, Lucy flee's back to her brother, Laxus's, safe arms. There she will be exposed to the lifestyle of living in a house full of wannabe rock stars. Lucy x (Rogue or Gray or Sting or Gajeel) SHIP UNDECIDED. Possibly smut in future, will change rating as and when. AU Universe.


Lies. Everything was built on lies. Walking in on your boyfriend of five years being ridden by some blonde bimbo like he was a fucking bucking bronco was just the icing on the cake of her shittastic day. Lucy's boss had given her a piece of paper that was to be her letter of resignation, all because of one minor fuck up on one of her journalistic pieces.

Apparently, reporting the truth wasn't allowed. Especially if it pulled the mayor of the town's dirty laundry into the light for every citizen to see. Why was it her fault if she just so happened to witness the old man sucking face with someone that definitely wasn't Mrs Mayor in the middle of the street? It would have been a crime not to share that story with the people, but according to her editor, it was also a crime to publish it.

She wasn't stupid but oh god was she stupid.

Lucy knew that she and Natsu hadn't been in a good place for a while, what with her career always pulling her out at all hours on the hunt of a big story and him feeling somewhat neglected in their relationship. It shouldn't of really been a shock that he was getting his kicks elsewhere, but having to see it and more importantly smell it, was another thing all together.

Pulling a suitcase from underneath the bed, she glared at the two people lying on top of it, almost daring them to move as she ran around the room, grabbing anything she could find that was hers. She didn't care if she had to leave half of it behind, everything was replaceable. Especially him.

"You know Natsu, I really feel like I should say something smart here but the only word that comes to mind is." She tapped her finger against her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "Goodbye." Spinning on her feet, she saluted the girl lying next to him and gave her a wink. "I hope you enjoyed the thirty seconds of heaven he gave you."

Nobody made a sound as she stormed out of the apartment, angry tears slowly began to make their way down her cheeks as the reality of the situation finally began to sink in. She was homeless and jobless now. What the hell was she going to do? Her bank account had about $50 in. A meagre amount in the grand scheme of things. But in her mind, she just wanted to blow it on food and eat away her sorrows.

Once she was on the sidewalk, she relaxed her arm that had a death grip on her suitcase and shakily reached into her pocket. Her phone was cool in her hand as she rang the only person who would even entertain the idea of taking her in. Her parents had skipped town years ago, leaving her and her brother to deal with the harsh realities of life. The only reason she had really moved in with Natsu was because her brother was going to be moving into college accommodation, it wouldn't have been fair to assume that she could just go with him or expect him to keep helping her pay the rent of their meagre little studio apartment their parents had got them.

After two rings, his deep voice rumbled in her ear, it brought out a fresh batch of tears. The last thing she wanted to do was let on that she was upset but after hearing his concerned tone, her voice wobbled and a sob broke free.

"Laxus, I fucked up."

* * *

Getting a call from your sister at one in the morning was bad enough, but having her sobbing down the phone and not being able to do a damn thing was utterly heartbreaking. "You're going to get into a cab and give him this address."

He was at work and the last thing he wanted was her waiting at his house for him in this state, especially since he didn't have a clue who was going to be there tonight, he shared it with a few other guys that always invited people over. If a defenceless girl like Lucy showed up, they'd be like dogs in heat, that he had no doubt of.

He quickly spoke the bar's address he was working at. "Ring me when you get here, I'll come out and meet you." Her soft sniffles over the phone receiver made his eyes slowly fall shut. It was just them against the world, her decision to move to a neighbouring town to live with her boyfriend had always seemed like a bad idea to him.

Not just because he had a minor sister complex with her but he just fucking hated the guy. Natsu had always been a fucking loser, never in a million years was he worthy of even sharing the same air as his sister. But she didn't listen and decided to shack up with him despite the rumours circulating about him.

Or maybe she was just so naive that he played her like a fucking instrument?

Letting out a sharp sigh, Laxus laughed over the phone at his idiotic sister. "Just get your little butt over here, I'll buy you a beer and we'll talk it over."

Another small sniffle came from the phone. Lucy sighed softly, even though he couldn't see her face, he could sense her smile on the other end of the line. "Yeah okay Lax, see you soon."

The phone clicked, signalling the end of the call. Running his hand through his hair, Laxus knew that somebody was going to die tonight. "Hey bud, what's up with your sour ass face, your favourite band is playing in five minutes."

Sting's cocky voice was the last thing he needed. Glaring at the pretty front man, he pushed the side of his face with the end of his beer bottle until he backed away from him. "You asshats are far from my favourite band, get your guys over here, I need a word."

Sting, the lead singer of the small time band that their town loved, Sabertooth, nodded his head and made quick work of gathering the rest of his group. Rogue stood silently by his side, he was the sullen looking guitarist, Gajeel wrapped his arms around him and pulled the small man up off the floor, bouncing him several times until a ghost of a smile graced his pale lips. He was the group's drummer and Rogue's cousin. The two were polar opposites, the only thing they shared were their blood red eyes, completely unnatural and completely creepy.

"I got them all Laxus, now what's the big news?" Sting returned to the circle with the last member of the band in tow, Gray's face was sour looking as he was obviously busy prepping to go on stage, his guitar was already strung over his naked torso, something that made the fan girls go crazy. It wasn't that he did it for the attention, he just always managed to lose some article of clothing. They were just lucky that he hadn't lost his bottom half today…or perhaps unlucky for the girls.

"Now, I have someone very important coming to visit tonight, so all you fuckers need to be on your best behaviour, now and when we get back home." His roommates were these five idiots, along with a couple of other guys, since they were all in education, a group house was the easiest and most effective way for them all to afford a place to live. Especially since the five of them were in a semi struggling band. Sure they got a lot of attention but only from the town, they were yet to break the bubble and branch out to the rest of the world.

"Are we finally going to meet your little sister?" Rogue's voice was quiet. The rest of the band glanced sideways at the guitarist and then back at Laxus, staring expectantly. "Yes, she's going be be here in about five minutes. I don't want any of your dirty bullshit up there tonight, she doesn't need to see any dicks and or balls."

Gajeel let out a hearty laugh and high fived Sting. It may be a good memory to them but it certainly wasn't for the rest of them. "How long is little sister going to be here for? I love kids." Gray frowned at Sting's words. "Dude, what."

His face creased up as if he just realised what he had said. "That sounded a lot less creepy in my head, I love kids in a non weird way."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and gripped the singers shoulder tightly. "You only like them because you are one. You've got the brain of a five year old."

The band began to squabble amongst themselves until the lights of the room dimmed, it was their queue to hit the stage. As they disappeared behind the bar to reach the back room of the stage, Laxus eyed the front of the room wearily as the guys entered dramatically. The shouts of excitement that filled the room distracted him from the vibrating of his phone in his jean pocket.

Minutes later, Sabertooth were preparing to begin and Sting had removed the microphone from it's holder.

"Hi guys, how are you all- Shit." His mouth fell open as he stared at the bar door. "I think i'm in love. Yo blondie, come up here." Everyone's eyes followed the direction of Sting's gaze, including Laxus.

"Luce?"

Stood in the ajar door of the bar was his not so little sister, with her suitcase in one hand she flipped the bird to Sting on stage and then awkwardly waved to Laxus. "Hey bro."


End file.
